Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War (titulada Capitán América: Civil War en Hispanoamérica y España) es una película de superhéroes, estrenada el 6 de mayo de 2016. Es tanto una secuela de como de . La película fue dirigida por los hermanos Anthony y Joe Russo y contó con las actuaciones de Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Jeremy Renner, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Chadwick Boseman y Tom Holland Sinopsis :En Capitán América: Civil War nos encontramos a Steve Rogers liderando un nuevo equipo de Vengadores en sus continuos esfuerzos para mantener la humanidad a salvo. Pero tras otro incidente con daños colaterales que involucra a los Vengadores, la política empieza a presionar para instalar un sistema de control liderado por un órgano de gobierno que supervise y dirija al equipo. Ése nuevo status quo divide a los Vengadores en dos equipos: uno liderado por Steve Rogers y sus deseos de mantener a los Vengadores libres para proteger al mundo sin que intervenga el gobierno, y otro liderado por Tony Stark en su sorprendente decisión de apoyar el registro y control por parte del gobierno. Argumento En el año 1991, el Soldado del Invierno es despertado de su largo sueño criogénico en una base de HYDRA ubicada en Siberia. A éste se le recitan ciertas palabras de codificación mental escritas en un libro, ocasionando que quede bajo el control de HYDRA. Bucky es enviado a interceptar un automóvil que transporta un maletín con bolsas del Suero del Súper Soldado, matar a los pasajeros y robar dicho maletín. En la actualidad el Capitán América, Falcon, Black Widow y la Bruja Escarlata, detienen a un grupo terrorista liderado por Crossbones, que pretenden robar un arma biológica en la sede de IDEI ubicada en Lagos, Nigeria. Falcon, la Bruja Escarlata y Capitán América neutralizan a los terroristas de Crossbones y Black Widow lucha con Crossbones, pero Crossbones consigue derrotar a Natasha y huye. Después es interceptado por el Capitán América y ambos inician un combate. Durante la pelea, Crossbones decide suicidarse junto con el Capitán América activando una bomba, pero Wanda logra contener la explosión con sus poderes y trata de alejarla de la gente alrededor, pero accidentalmente hace explotarla junto a un edificio matando a un número de personas de Wakanda. Mientras tanto, después de dar un discurso motivacional, becar a todos sus estudiantes y mostrar mediante hologramas sus recuerdos familiares sobre la última vez que vio a sus padres cuando era joven en el MIT, Tony Stark se enfrenta a una mujer cuyo hijo murió durante la batalla contra Ultrón en Sokovia. De vuelta en la sede de los Vengadores, Tony le muestra al equipo fotografías e información del muchacho que murió en la Batalla de Sokovia. Wanda y Steve se encierran en una habitación y empiezan a discutir sobre el accidente en Lagos y Wanda se culpa por haber matado a las personas de Wakanda. Steve le dice que fue culpa de ambos, pero son interrumpidos por Visión, el cual les informa que ha llegado Stark con el Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos, Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, quien les informa de que la ONU está en el proceso de aprobación de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, el cual se convierte inmediatamente en un organismo internacional para vigilar y regular a los Vengadores después de haberles mostrado unos videos que demuestra los diversos desastres que ellos han ocasionado: La caída de Nueva York, la destrucción parcial de Washington D.C., la destrucción de Sokovia y el accidente del edificio en Lagos. El equipo inmediatamente se divide: con Stark apoyando al gobierno y Rogers por su parte desconfía del gobierno después de que HYDRA se infiltró y manipuló S.H.I.E.L.D. la última vez. Una vez terminada la reunión Rogers recibe un mensaje de texto diciendo que Peggy Carter había fallecido mientras dormía y decide asistir a su funeral en Londres, Inglaterra, acompañado por Wilson y Romanoff que aparecen a su lado para compartir su pena y hacerle compañía. Luego Romanoff le informa a Rogers que Stark, Rhodes y Visión habían firmado el acuerdo, Wanda estaba indecisa y Clint Barton se había retirado del equipo, pero Rogers no cambia de opinión y decide no presentarse en la conferencia de Viena. En Viena, Austria, donde la firma de los Acuerdos por 117 países está llevándose a cabo, un terrorista activa una bomba al lado del edificio. El hijo del Rey T'Chaka ve todo el suceso y grita en señal de advertencia "¡Todos al suelo!" e inmediatamente el edificio explota en pedazos y cenizas. El Rey T'Chaka muere a causa de la explosión y su hijo llora su perdida abrazándolo. Cuando las cámaras de seguridad revelan al culpable resulta ser que el Soldado de Invierno fue quien plasmó la bomba. El hijo de T'Chaka, T'Challa al ver en todos los medios el acontecimiento, jura matar a Bucky con sus propias manos para vengar la muerte de su padre. En una llamada telefónica Romanoff le da el consejo a Rogers de que debía firmar los Acuerdos y también que no se involucrara tratando de detener a T'Challa para evitar que asesine a Bucky, porque solo empeorará las cosas; sin embargo, él y Wilson deciden ir y traer a Bucky por su cuenta, después de que Sharon Carter les diera información sobre su ubicación. Tras una persecución con Pantera Negra y Capitán América bajo un túnel en Bucarest, Rumanía, Bucky finalmente es capturado, pero Rogers y Wilson también son arrestados por obstrucción a la justicia por la policía con la ayuda de James Rhodes. Mientras está encerrado en Berlín, en una caja magnética de vidrio templado auto blindado y con esposas atándole los brazos y las piernas, Bucky es liberado por Helmut Zemo, el cual usa las palabras de activación de HYDRA con el mismo libro que aparece al comienzo de la película para interrogar a Bucky sobre la misión de Siberia en 1991 y al mismo tiempo causar un descontrol por parte del Soldado de Invierno. Con su brazo metálico Bucky logra quebrar la caja de vidrio, se escapa y después se enfrenta con Tony Stark. Bucky continua en su intento de escape con Rogers y Wilson persiguiéndolo, pero Rogers logra detenerlo cuando Bucky iba a escapar en un helicóptero después de que Bucky se enfrentara con Pantera Negra. Steve y Bucky huyen con Wilson. Después de entrar en razón, Bucky le dice a Rogers que Zemo se dirige hacia el centro de Siberia, donde otros soldados de invierno fueron creados. Mientras tanto Barton va a la base de los vengadores donde se encontraban Visión y Wanda, para rescatar a Wanda. Luego de un breve enfrentamiento entre Hawkeye y Visión Wanda interfiere neutralizando a Visión con sus poderes para escapar junto con Clint. Después Visión le informa a Stark sobre lo ocurrido. Rogers recluta a Wanda, Hawkeye y Ant-Man a su causa, además de Wilson y Bucky Barnes. Ross le da a Stark 36 horas para capturar a Rogers y su equipo. Stark reúne a Black Widow, Pantera Negra, War Machine, Visión y luego visita Queens, Nueva York al descubrir que Peter Parker es Spider-Man, lo anima a pelear, pese a que al principio Peter se acobarda y se rehusa, pero cambia de opinión y lo recluta para interceptar al equipo del Capitán en el Aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle. Antes que el enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos comience, Rogers le advierte a Stark que el psiquiatra que interrogó a Bucky (Zemo) está detrás de todo el conflicto y planeó todo desde el principio, pero Stark se rehusa a la idea así que inicia la batalla y suceden varios acontecimientos secundarios como que Spider-Man le jala el escudo y le ata los brazos y las piernas al Capitán lográndose liberar, Ant-Man se vuelve pequeño y penetra la armadura de Stark para arruinarla, Spider-Man logra ganar un enfrentamiento con Bucky y Falcon, luego Ant-Man se vuelve gigante y empieza a causar alboroto; sin embargo Visión vuela hacia Ant-Man y le cabecea el estómago haciendo que éste se debilite, se caiga al suelo y se transforme en su tamaño natural. Wanda hace flotar a Romanoff y la estrella contra la pared de un camión pequeño, luego Romanoff permite que Rogers y Bucky escapen en el Quinjet de Stark, mientras que el resto de su equipo es capturado (Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Wanda y Falcon). Rhodes sufre una grave lesión en la columna vertebral quedando inválido al caer después de ser alcanzado accidentalmente en el pecho por un rayo de Visión que en realidad estaba apuntando a Falcon. En la sede, Stark descubre que Romanoff estuvo como doble agente e inmediatamente Romanoff desaparece afirmando que "no es ella la que debe cuidarse la espalda". Stark más tarde se da cuenta que la explosión en Viena la provocó Zemo bajo la apariencia del Soldado de Invierno y que asesinó al verdadero psiquiatra interrogante de Bucky ocultando el cadáver en la habitación que se hospedaba. Luego de visitar a los héroes capturados en la prisión La Balsa, y sin avisar a Ross, Stark sigue a Rogers y Bucky a Siberia, pero sin que éste se de cuenta T'Challa lo sigue. En alguna parte de Siberia, Tony se reúne con Steve y Barnes para hacer una tregua, pero Bucky sigue desconfiando de Stark. Al inspeccionar el lugar, descubren que los otros soldados de invierno han sido asesinados por Zemo, quien revela que él es un Sokoviano que quiere castigar a los Vengadores por la muerte de su familia. Zemo le muestra a Stark un video de seguridad que toma lugar en el año 1991, el cual revela que Bucky fue el asesino que mató a los padres de Stark para robar muestras del Suero del Súper Soldado de su auto. Stark desilusionado y enfurecido por la revelación inicia una pelea contra Rogers y Bucky, mientras que Zemo aprovecha la confrontación para escapar. Mientras tanto T'Challa, quien a escondidas descubre la inocencia de Bucky en la explosión que mató a su padre, captura a Zemo antes de que se suicidara con su pistola. Mientras tanto en la lucha Bucky pierde su brazo metálico, después de esto comienza una brutal pelea entre el Capitán y Tony, después de todo, Rogers logra desactivar la armadura de Stark con su escudo y consigue detenerlo. Al terminar la lucha, Rogers decide llevarse lejos a Bucky de Stark, pero antes de retirarse Stark le dice a Rogers que el escudo que tiene lo diseñó su padre y que por ende no se lo merece y que es ahora propiedad del gobierno de los EE.UU. Rogers sin medir palabras con Tony le deja su escudo y se retira con Bucky. Unos días después Zemo es encarcelado en aislamiento por todos sus crímenes, Stark regresa a la base de los Vengadores y ayuda a Rhodes a levantarse usando un prototipo para ayudarlo a caminar, luego Stark recibe un paquete por correspondencia de un cartero (Stan Lee) teniendo adentro una carta de Rogers. En la carta Rogers se disculpaba por todo lo que había sucedido y le ofrece su ayuda por si la necesitaba en un futuro e incluido un celular especial para que lo llame, mientras que él libera a sus compañeros de la prisión La Balsa, en el Océano Atlántico y los lleva al Reino de Wakanda, donde T'Challa les concede asilo. Cuando Ross le avisa a Stark sobre una fuga en la prisión, éste lo ignora. En una escena post-créditos Bucky decide por sí mismo ser congelado hasta que se encuentre una forma de cómo borrar la codificación mental que HYDRA le colocó en su cabeza, mientras que Rogers le pregunta a T'Challa (cuando supo que su padre y el amigo de Rogers fueron víctimas de Zemo) cómo piensa mantener a Wakanda protegida ahora que ha tomado parte del conflicto. T'Challa le responde "Deja que lo intenten", pues están preparados. La escena muestra una pequeña panorámica de la zona, viendo que ahora están en Wakanda y hay una gigantesca estatua del dios Pantera hecha de piedra en medio de la vegetación. En la siguiente escena post-créditos, Peter Parker se encuentra jugueteando con su lanza-redes cuando sin llamar la Tía May aparece y pregunta por los golpes de Peter, el joven hace unas cuantas bromas sobre las peleas que ha vivido en la Guerra Civil disimulando el verdadero origen de sus lesiones frente a su tía. La escena termina cuando el lanza telarañas se activa y emite una proyección al techo, la Spider-Señal, el símbolo tradicional del trepa-muros. Reparto *Chris Evans como Steve Rogers / Capitán América *Robert Downey Jr. como Tony Stark / Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson como Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Frank Grillo como Brock Rumlow / Crossbones *Anthony Mackie como Sam Wilson / Falcon *Paul Bettany como Visión *Jeremy Renner como Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Elizabeth Olsen como Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Daniel Brühl como Helmut Zemo *Don Cheadle como James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine *Paul Rudd como Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa / Black Panther *William Hurt como General Thaddeus Ross *Emily VanCamp como Sharon Carter *Tom Holland como Peter Parker / Spider-Man Marvel Studios confirma oficialmente a Spider-Man en Capitán América: Civil War *Marisa Tomei como May Parker Guess Who Quietly Shot Their Scenes In 'Captain America: Civil War'? *Martin Freeman como Everett Ross Martin Freeman se une al reparto de Capitán América: Civil War *John Kani como T'Chaka *John Slattery como Howard Stark *Hope Davis como Maria Stark *Stan Lee como un conductor de Fed-Ex Producción En enero de 2014, Anthony y Joe Russo habían firmado para volver a dirigir una tercera entrega, lo cual confirmaron en marzo de 2014, con Chris Evans regresando como el Capitán América, Kevin Feige produciendo, y Christopher Markus y Stephen McFeely regresando para escribir el guión. La re-contratación de los directores, tres meses antes de Captain America: The Winter Soldier, se produjo como resultado de impresionantes proyecciones de prueba con ejecutivos de Marvel. Markus y McFeely revelaron que comenzaron a trabajar en el guión para la película a finales de 2013. El director de fotografía, Trent Opaloch, así como el compositor Henry Jackman, también regresarán para el tercer filme. En octubre de 2014, Variety reportó que la película adaptaría la historia "Civil War" de los cómics, con Robert Downey Jr. entrando en negociaciones finales para repetir el papel de Iron Man. El 28 de octubre de 2014, Marvel reveló que el título oficial era Captain America: Civil War, además de confirmar que Downey aparecería como Iron Man y anunciar que Chadwick Boseman aparecería como Black Panther. En noviembre de 2014, Daniel Brühl fue elegido como el Barón Zemo, y Frank Grillo confirmó que regresaría como Brock Rumlow / Crossbones. En enero de 2015, Anthony Mackie confirmó que regresaría como Falcon, además de revelar que Falcon recibiría un nuevo traje para reemplazar su traje original. También se confirmó que Scarlett Johansson y Sebastian Stan regresarían como Natasha Romanoff / Viuda Negra y James "Bucky" Barnes / Soldado del Invierno, respectivamente. En marzo de 2015, Jeremy Renner confirmó que repetirá su papel como Clint Barton / Hawkeye en la película. La fotografía principal comenzó en abril de 2015 en Atlanta, Georgia, continuando luego en Berlín y Puerto Rico. El co-director Joe Russo anunció que la película se rodará en las nuevas cámaras digitales 2D de IMAX. Tras el hackeo de los ordenadores de Sony Pictures en noviembre de 2014, correos electrónicos entre la co-presidente de Sony Pictures Entertainment, Amy Pascal, y el presidente Doug Belgrad fueron publicados, declarando que Marvel quería incluir a Spider-Man (cuyos derechos cinematográficos son propiedad de Sony) en la película. Las discusiones entre ambos estudios fracasaron, con Sony planeando continuar su serie prevista de películas de Spider-Man. Sin embargo, Sony Pictures y Marvel Studios más tarde, en febrero de 2015, llegaron a un acuerdo de licencia para el uso de Spider-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, y previo al estreno de Avengers: Age of Ultron se confirmó al Vecino amistoso para aparecer en la tercer entrega de Capitán América. El 23 de abril de 2015 fue confirmada dentro del reparto principal la actriz Elizabeth Olsen, la cual hizo su debut en Avengers: Age of Ultron en el papel de Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata. A principios de mayo de 2015, Marvel reveló en su sitio oficial el reparto principal, donde se confirmó que Paul Bettany, Don Cheadle, y Emily VanCamp repetirán sus papeles como Visión, Coronel James Rhodes/War Machine, y Sharon Carter / Agente 13, respectivamente. También se confirmó que William Hurt volverá como el General "Thunderbolt" Ross de la película de 2008 The Incredible Hulk y Paul Rudd repetirá su papel como Scott Lang/Ant-Man de la película Ant-Man. Post-producción En septiembre de 2015, el actor Mark Ruffalo, quien interpreta a Bruce Banner/Hulk en el Universo cinematográfico de Marvel a partir de The Avengers, reveló que su personaje originalmente estaba en el guión de Captain America: Civil War, pero debido a los eventos ocurridos al final de Avengers: Age of Ultron, Marvel decidió eliminarlo ya que "no quiere revelar dónde está y por qué" en esta película. En noviembre de 2015, Joe Russo señaló que el tema de la película es la traición, calificándolo de “''extremadamente emocional. Gira en torno a esa emoción, y a un nivel muy personal no queríamos que la película se volviera sobre política y gente discutiendo sobre tópicos cliché. El tercer acto está construido alrededor de un momento muy personal entre estos dos personajes (Capitán América y Iron Man)”. Por otro lado, los Russo han dejado claro que el Spider-Man de Tom Holland será muy distinto al Spider-Man interpretado en el pasado tanto por Tobey Maguire como por Andrew Garfield. "''Era muy importante para nosotros rejuvenecer al personaje porque lo que nos encanta de Spider-Man es que todavía es un estudiante de instituto. Eso es parte de su vulnerabilidad y lo que hace que sea tan especial en el Universo de Marvel; él es único ... También queríamos responder a la pregunta de "¿Quién es Spider-Man hoy?" ... ¿Cómo hacer que la relación con la tía May (Marisa Tomei) y el personaje fueran contemporáneos?". Rodaje El rodaje de Captain America: Civil War comenzó en Boston, Estados Unidos, para después pasar a Puerto Rico y continuar en Alemania, concretamente en Berlín y en el Aeropuerto de Leipzig-Halle, volviendo finalmente a los Estados Unidos para filmar en Atlanta. La fotografía principal concluyó el 22 de agosto de 2015. Música Henry Jackman, el compositor de Captain America: The Winter Soldier, volverá a realizar el score de la secuela. Multimedia Promocionales Civil_War_Logo1.png Captain_America_Civil_War_logo.png Captain-america-civil-war-logo-3.png Captain_America_Civil_War_Logo_Twitter.png Civil_War_Mind_and_Heart_Promo.png Civil_War_poster_promocional.png Captain America Civil War - Poster.png Civilwar2.png Civilwar3.png CACW_.png Black_Panther_CACW.png CACW_1.png CACW_2.png CACW_3.png CACW_4.png Tratado_de_Sokovia.png CACW_8.png CACW_9.png CACW_11.png CACW_10.png CACW_15.png CACW_16.png CACW_17.png CACW_18.png CACW_20.png CACW_21.png CACW_22.png CACW_23.png CACW_24.png CACW_25.png CACW_26.png CACW_28.png CACW_29.png CACW_30.png Cap_Civil_War_Promocional.png Iron_Man_Civil_War_Promocional.png Black_Panther_Civil_War_Promocional.png Falcon_Civil_War_Promocional.png Ant-Man_Civil_War_Promocional.png Black_Widow_Civil_War_Promocional.png Hawkeye_Civil_War_Promocional.png CACW_31.png CACW_32.png CACW_33.png CACW_34.png Iron_Man_VS_Capitán_América_-_Promocional_CACW.png CACW_35.png CACW_36.png CACW_37.png CACW_38.png CACW_39.png CACW_40.png Scarlet Witch Promocional CW 1.png Scarlet Witch Promocional CW 2.png Scarlet Witch Promocional CW 3.png Civil War - Team Cap Bandera.png Civil War - Team Iron Man sello.png Civil War - Promocional Team Cap.png Civil War - Cuadro del Team Cap.png Civil War - Cuatro Team Cap.png Civil War - Cuadro Team Iron Man.png Civil War - Cuadro Ant-Man.png Civil War - Cuadro Bucky.png Civil War - Cuadro Cap.png Civil War - Promo Cap Libertad.png Civil War - Promo Iron Man Seguridad.png Civil War - Promo Bandera de EEUU.png Civil War - Promo Crossbones.png Divided_We_Fall_Captain_America_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Winter_Soldier_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Falcon_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Hawkeye_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Scarlet_Witch_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Ant-Man_poster.png CW Poster Iron Man.png CW Poster Black Widow.png CW Poster Máquina de Guerra.png CW Poster Black Panther.png CW Poster Visión.png CW_promo_Captain_America_Iron_Man.png CW_promo_Iron_Man_Black_Panther_Black_Widow.png CW_promo_Whose_Side_Are_You_On.png CW_promo_Black_Widow.png PromoCWCap.png PromoCWBucky.png PromoCWFalcon.png PromoCWHawkeye.png PromoCWScarlet.png PromoCWIM.png PromoCWWarMac.png PromoCWWidow.png PromoCWIMCap.png PromoCWPantherWidow.png PromoCWVisionScarlet.png Civil_War_Captain_America_banner.png Civil_War_Winter_Soldier_banner.png Civil_War_Black_Widow_banner.png Civil_War_Scarlet_Witch_banner.png Hawkeyecivilwar.png Cw-cap.png CW-winter.png CW-Agente-13.png CW-Halcón.png CW-Hawkeye.png CW-Ant.png CW-iron.png CW-Máquina.png CW-Pantera.png CW-Vision.png CW-Viuda.png Civil_War_Full_Body_01.png Civil_War_Full_Body_02.png Civil_War_Full_Body_03.png Civil_War_Full_Body_04.png Civil_War_Full_Body_05.png Civil_War_Full_Body_06.png Civil_War_Full_Body_07.png Civil_War_Full_Body_08.png Civil_War_Full_Body_09.png Civil_War_Full_Body_10.png Civil_War_Alternate_poster.png Civil_War_CapVsIronMan.png CaptainAmerica_CACW.png CaptainAmericNoMask_CACW.png Agent13_CACW.png Ant-Man_CACW.png BlackWidow_CACW.png Falcon_CACW.png ScarletWitch_CACW.png Hawkeye_CACW.png IronMan_CACW.png IronMan02_CACW.png Crossbones_CACW.png Civil_War_comic_Poster_.png Captain_America_Civil_War_Chinese_Poster.png Civil_War_Agent_13_Char_art.png Civil_War_Cap_3_Char_art.png Civil_War_Winter_Soldier_Char_art.png Civil_War_Ant-man_Char_art_2.png Civil_War_Black_Widow_Char_art_2.png Civil_War_Falcon_Char_art_2.png Civil_War_Vision_Char_art_2.png Civil_War_War_Machine_Char_art_2.png Civilwar_imax_poster.png EWCover_1of4.png EWCover_2of4.png EWCover_3of4.png EWCover_4of4.png CW_Japanese_Poster_Cap.png CW_Japanese_Poster_Winter_Soldier.png CW_Chinese_Poster_BP.png CW_Japanese_Poster_Black_Widow.png CW_Japanese_Poster_Falcon.png CW_Japanese_Poster_Hawkeye.png CW_Russian_Poster_Cap_vs_IM.png CW_Russian_Poster_Falcon_vs_BP.png CW_Russian_Poster_WS_vs_BW.png CW_Russian_Poster_AM_vs_WM.png CW_Russian_Poster_HE_vs_BP.png CW_Russian_Poster_Scarlet_vs_Vision.png CACW_divididos.png EW_Full_Banner_Cover.png CW_AMC_Theater_Poster_3.png CW_AMC_Theaters_Poster_2.png Civil_War_AMC_Theaters_Poster_1.png Arte Conceptual Capitán_América_Vs_Iron_Man_en_CivilWar.png ng_Edge.png Civil-war_concept-art_03.png Crossbones_Concept.png Mark_XLVI_concept_art.png Civil_War_Characters.png CW1.png CW2.png CW3.png CACW_5.png CACW_6.png CACW_arte_conceptual_grupal.png CACW_12.png CACW_13.png CACW_14.png CACW_19.png CACW_27.png CACW_41.png Cap_VS_Iron_Man.png BP_vs_WS.png Black_Panther_Art.png Black_Panther_Art_1.png Black_Panther_Art_2.png Black_Panther_Art_3.png Black_Panther_Art_4.png CACW_Cap_%26_Iron_art.png Antman.png War Machine Mk3 Concept Art.png Captain_America_Black_Suit_Concept.png Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Winter Soldier.png Helmut Zemo Concept Art.png Civil War Concept Art 1.png Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Lagos.png Civil War Concept Art 2.png Civil War Concept Art 3.png Civil War Concept Art 4.png Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Hydra.png Civil War Concept Art 5.png Civil War Concept Art 6.png Civil War Concept Art 7.png Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Bucky.jpg Civil War Concept Art 8A.png Civil War Concept Art 8B.png Civil War Concept Art 8C.png Civil War Concept Art 9.png Civil War Concept Art 10.png Bucky's Apartment Concept Art 1.png Bucky's Apartment Concept Art 2.png Bucky's Apartment Concept Art 3.png Bucky's Apartment Concept Art 4.png Bucky's Apartment Concept Art 5.png Civil War Concept Art 11.png Civil War Concept Art 12.png Civil War Concept Art 13.png Civil War Concept Art 14.png Bryan Cranston Civil War Concept.png Sokovia Accords CA.png Black Panther Concept Art 1.png Black Panther Concept Art 2.png Black Panther Concept Art 3.png Black Panther Concept Art 4.png Scarlet Witch Andy Pak CACW Concept.png Hawkeye_Civil_War_Concept_Art_1.png Hawkeye CW Costume Concept.png Ant-Man CW Costume Concept.png Black-Panther Andy Park Concept.png Black-Panther Andy Park Concept 2.png Black-Panther Andy Park Concept 3.png Vision_Concept_CW.png Vision_Clothes_1.jpg Vision_Clothes_2.png Civil War BTS Meyers 1.png Civil War BTS Meyers 12.png Arrow Guy Concept Art.png Panther Statue Concept Art.png Ant-Man_vs_Hawkeye_concept_art.png CACW Airport Battle Concept.png Redwing Concept Art 1.png Redwing Concept Art 2.png CW_Winter_Soldiers_Concept.png Spidey Mask 1.png Spidey Mask 2.png Spidey Mask 3.png Spidey Mask 4.png Capturas Captain_America_Civil_War_97.png Captain_America_Civil_War_86.png Captain_America_Civil_War_87.png Civil_War_Empire_7.png Captain_America_Civil_War_89.png Captain_America_Civil_War_27.png Captain_America_Civil_War_26.png Rhodey_Civil_War.png CW EW 1.png Captain_America_Civil_War_70.png Captain_America_Civil_War_88.png CA_CW_-_TV_spot_3_-_1.png Civil_War_Empire_pic_1.png Tony_Steve_EW.png Steve_Natasha_Sam_Sharon.png Bucky capturado Civil War.png Mark_XLVI_Piece.png Captain America Civil War 92.png CW_EW_2.png Peter_conoce_a_Tony_Stark.png Peter_es_descubierto_por_Stark.png Civil_War_Empire_8.png Captain_America_Civil_War_155.png Spider-Man_le_quita_su_escudo_al_Cap.png Spidey_CW_2.png Spidey_CW_3.png Spidey_CW_4.png Spider-Man Civil War.png Spidey_CW_6.png Spider-Man_saludando.png Spider-Man_llegando_a_un_lugar.png Spider-Man_habla_con_Bucky.png Spider-Man_antes_de_lanzar_telaraña.png Captain_America_Civil_War_101.png Captain_America_Civil_War_100.png Guerra_Civil_Tierra-199999.png CA_CW_-_TV_spot_3_-_2.png CA_CW_-_TV_spot_3_-_3.png CA_CW_-_TV_spot_3_-_4.png Spider-Man_viendo_al_Capitán_América.png Spider-Man_sorprendido.png Spider-Man_tras_vencer_a_Giant-Man.png Captain_America_Civil_War_76.png Cap_and_Bucky_Promo.png Captain_America_Civil_War_99.png Captain America Civil War 98.png Captain_America_Civil_War_82.png Captain_America_Civil_War_83.png Captain_America_Civil_War_74.png Captain_America_Civil_War_79.png Captain_America_Civil_War_154.png Peter_viendo_su_Spider-señal.png Vídeos Trailers Capitán América Civil War - Trailer Oficial - Español Latino CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Official International Trailer (2016) Marvel Movie HD Capitán América Civil War - Nuevo Spot Marvel Collector Corps Civil War Teaser! Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Cap Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Iron Man Capitán América Civil War - Nuevo adelanto Captain America 3 Civil War New International Trailer 2 (2016) Captain America Civil War - TV Spot 2 Captain America Civil War - Official Extended TV Spot 4 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR International TV Spot 2 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - TV SPOT 5 Captain America Civil War - TV Spot 6 Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 7 (2016) Spider-Man In Captain America Civil War International Spot The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Captain America Civil War - Official Movie Clip 1 HD Ant-Man Clip Jimmy Kimmel Captain America Civil War - Official "The Team Vs Bucky" Movie Clip 4 HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Wanda Maximoff Scarlet Witch" Featurette 4 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - A House Divided (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War Spot - Friendship At Any Cost Audi – “The Chase” Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 17 HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 18 HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 19 HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 20 (2016) HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 22 HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 23 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Family (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 29 HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Spider-Man" TV Spot 30 HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 31 HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Spider-Man" TV Spot 32 HD Entrevistas Captain America Civil War Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie at D23 Expo 2015 Presentation Captain America Civil War D23 Expo Interview - Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie (HD) Marvel 2016 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Behind the Scenes - Story (2016) Marvel Movie HD EXCLUSIVE On the Set of 'Captain America Civil War' as Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans Face O… 'Captain America Civil War' Full Cast Interviews on Set Captain America Civil War - Official "In Good Company" Featurette 2 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR uncensored interviews - Evans, Stan, Mackie, Boseman, Russo, Bettany Brothers in Arms - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Featurette Captain America Civil War - Official "Sam Wilson Falcon" Featurette 3 HD Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel